


For Bellacatbee, from Santa!

by Paxdracona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Dom Dean, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Castiel, artpost, nsfw-ish art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains: 2 pics, varying drastically in subject matter! One fluffy domestic one with a tiny fledgeling that looks suspiciously like a mix between Dean and Cas, and a Dean Smith/Secretary!Castiel with a slight dom/sub flavoring ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Bellacatbee, from Santa!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



I was Bellacatbee's Secret Santa this year ♥ I couldn't choose between the fluffy domestic prompt and the significantly kinkier Dean Smith/Castiel one so you get both! Hope you like them ♥

Prompt 1: _Dean and Cas with a baby. Could be adopted, could be a fledgling Cas is caring for. Could be deaged Sam or Adam, could be Dean and Cas's own biological baby. Dean being an awesome daddy and Castiel holding the baby and feeling awed by this tiny little thing._  
  
I gave them a lovechild because I'm a sucker for that ♥

 

[ ](http://nl.tinypic.com?ref=kajskj)

* * *

Prompt 2: _Secretary!Cas has a Christmas gift for his boss, Dean Smith. It's a Terrible Life Verse. Castiel wearing red silk panties or something similar. Would be happy with light d/s and dom!Dean but this is not required._

  
I happen to find (light) d/s a pretty darn good reason for living so I was all over this, naturally. It ended up not really Christmas-y, but the sentiment is there ♥ PIC IS SLIGHTLY(?) **NSFW**!

 

 

 *


End file.
